


Argument

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: I recognize I am likely a horrid writer. Therefore please just give me all your constructive criticism, so that I may become only half as bad as I am now.





	Argument

I do not own, nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or its characters

 

Mabel was sitting on her and Dipper's living room couch, head in Dip's lap, when out of nowhere, her stomach made the loudest growl she had ever heard. And that includes growls from the monsters in Gravity Falls. Dipper simply stared down at her with a look of wonder and amazement apparent on his face before exclaiming,

"Do I really have to cook right now? The movie is about to get to the climax. They're about to catch Ducktective's evil twin!"

Mabel quickly turned red, and rushed to reply with,

"No, of course not! I was actually hoping we could just order a pizza. I'll go call the pizza joint, broster."

 

And with that she jumped up from the couch and went to go grab her phone. Mabel quickly got the place on her phone and began placing her order. She began with saying,

"Alright, pal, lets make this quick. I wanna get a large half pepperoni half Hawaiian-" 

But Dipper cut her off,

"Mabel, listen to me. If we get a one more half Hawaiian pizza, I am filing for divorce."

"Listen, Randy, can I call you back? My husband is being a real poopy butthead. I can? Thanks bud. BRB."

And once she had finished speaking with Randy, Mabel instigated a ticking match with Dipper. However, even though she surprised him, he still got the upper hand and tickled her until she was crying and begging for mercy. And once he was certain Mabel would not attempt retaliation, he got up to call the pizza joint.

"Hey Randy. Its Dipper. Can I get a half pepperoni half olive pizz-"

"Dipper, if you get a half olive pizza, I'm filing for divorce."

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize I am likely a horrid writer. Therefore please just give me all your constructive criticism, so that I may become only half as bad as I am now.


End file.
